we-time
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kadang-kadang, warna mata Piper memberi isyarat khusus. Dan yang kali ini berarti sesuatu yang menggetarkan untuk Jason: mari menginap dua hari bersama Ayah! {canon}


**catatan** (mengandung spoiler):  
* Di The Hidden Oracle, dikatakan bahwa Jason dan Piper pergi ke Los Angeles untuk bersekolah, tinggal bersama Tristan, dan mereka membawa serta Pelatih Hedge, Mellie dan Chuck. Cerita ini terjadi di masa setelah kedatangan Leo kembali ke Perkemahan Blasteran dengan Calypso, jadi asumsikanlah Jason dan Piper sudah cukup lama bersekolah di LA, tapi jarang bertemu Tristan karena yang bersangkutan sibuk/mereka bersekolah di asrama, karena _mostly_ Piper memang bakal dimasukkan ke sekolah swasta berasrama kalau melihat dari riwayat hidupnya sebelum sampai ke Perkemahan Blasteran (mungkin suatu saat aku bakal menulis tentang kehidupan Jason dan Piper di LA karena ini sangat menarik, tapi, _nanti_ ). Kesimpulan lain: anggaplah fanfiksi ini 'mengabaikan' apapun yang terjadi di serial Trials of Apollo, karena buku tersebut belum tamat.  
* Aku belum pernah ke New York dan sekitarnya, jadi masih mengawang-awang soal di mana letak rumah pantai keluarga McLean dan jaraknya dengan Perkemahan Blasteran (yang katanya terletak di Montauk). Jadi untuk jaga-jaga, rumah pantai disetting di Manhattan, karena untuk kepentingan plot, ada adegan perjalanan naik mobil antara perkemahan dan rumah Piper untuk pulang.

* * *

 ****The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Family/Romance . **Rating** : K+.

* * *

Jason bisa melihat lebih jelas mata Piper yang berdenyar malam ini. Purnama, dan langit yang bersih, semuanya membantu. Ia meninggalkan kacamatanya di atas nakas di bawah sana, dan rasanya tetap baik-baik saja.

Jason menangkap cahaya cokelat yang bertahan lebih lama di bagian atas. Kemudian warna hijau menggantinya, hanya sesaat dan menjadi cokelat lagi, sebelum menjadi biru dan berubah lagi menjadi hijau. Begitu terus. Hingga rasanya dia telah menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk membaca mata Piper. Tak ada waktu untuk menerjemahkan. Hanya membaca. Tanpa pernah ada arti yang pasti. Ia pernah melihat mata Piper bercahaya lebih cokelat saat dia gembira, tetapi pernah pula warna cokelat itu bertahan lebih lama saat dia sedang bersedih. Terlalu banyak makna hingga Jason menyerah.

"Halo, Jason Grace, apakah kau masih berada di Bumi?"

Jason mengulum senyum dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia bergeser menjauh, dan sepertinya ia memang berniat mengakhiri perannya sebagai pengamat mata untuk sementara waktu.

"Yah," otak Jason berusaha bekerja lebih cepat daripada tangan Leo, mencari topik dan akhirnya mau tak mau ia sampai pada hal yang paling tidak ingin dibahasnya, "besok aku akan berangkat lagi. Sepertinya lebih lama. Annabeth minta bantuan untuk memperluas Roma Baru."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawaban Piper ringan sekali, sampai Jason harus meneliti wajahnya apakah Piper sdang berpura-pura. Tidak juga. "Dua bulan? Tiga?"

"Hei, aku juga tidak tahan kalau selama itu," Jason menyikutnya.

Piper tertawa kecil. "Kau ini sama berbahayanya."

Jason mengangkat pandangannya ke langit. Ia melihat angsa dari titik-titik gemerlap yang mengingatkannya pada permata-permata kecil yang dipanggil Hazel. "Cuma tiga minggu. Atau lebih sedikit, beberapa hari." Ia mengangkat bahu, seperti tidak yakin, beruntung Piper tak begitu mengamati bahasa tubuhnya. "Akan kuusahakan aku bisa kembali lebih cepat."

"Mm, hmm," senandung Piper, lebih terdengar seperti nyanyian, Jason tak tahan untuk tidak melihatnya.

Kali itu Jason kembali melihat mata Piper. Bercahaya hijau kecokelatan. Ia curiga sedikit, karena rasanya ia pernah melihat dua warna yang muncul bersamaan itu, sesaat sebelum berubah lagi menjadi campuran-campuran warna yang susah dibedakan satu sama lain. Saat apa itu, dia lupa, tetapi dia rasa dia harus waspada akan sesuatu—setidaknya instingnya begitu.

"Setelahnya, ikut denganku, ya. Kita akan mencoba sesuatu yang menarik."

Untuk sesuatu yang sulit dijawab oleh kemampuan menerka Jason, mata Piper begitu antusias. Dia merasakan sesuatu. "Apa itu?"

"Ayahku sedang _break_ syuting selama beberapa waktu. Dia pergi ke beberapa tempat, berlibur, dan ingin menginap di pantai Manhattan selama akhir liburannya. Setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu, kita akan ke sana. Aku ingin benar-benar memperkenalkanmu pada Ayah."

Jason tak sadar dia terperangah hingga Piper mendorong dagunya ke atas.

Catatan mental tambahan untuk Jason, barangkali dia harus mewaspadai kombinasi warna tertentu.

Andai bisa semudah itu.

* * *

Kapan terakhir kali ia segelisah ini? Saat menyambut Piper yang berkunjung ke Perkemahan Jupiter, dan Terminus berceloteh bahwa Jason dicium seorang wanita di Roma Baru karena telah menyelamatkan adik kecilnya? Saat seorang harpy yang sedang berpatroli menyergap dia yang mengendap-endap ke pondok Aphrodite? Tidak, rasanya kurang sebanding.

Piper menenangkannya secara tidak langsung, dengan bernyanyi pelan mengikuti lagu yang diputarkan oleh sopir pribadinya. Setidaknya hal itu cukup membantu, karena Piper sangat jarang mau mengeluarkan suara yang seperti ini kecuali di saat-saat genting atau, kalau Jason boleh merasa terhormat, di momen-momen penuh privasi mereka berdua.

Jason mengelap keningnya, dan melirik kaca spion dengan waspada, berharap si sopir tak diam-diam mengamatinya dan tertawa mengejek. Tapi, serius, deh, seorang mantan _praetor_ Romawi yang telah menyelamatkan dunia, malah segugup ini ketika ingin bertemu calon ayah mertuanya dalam kesempatan yang sebenarnya sangat santai? Jason jadi malu pada dirinya sendiri, alih-alih pada sopir yang sepertinya tak mau tahu itu.

Laki-laki itu berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, mencoba menghibur diri sendiri. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa si sopir tak mau tahu soal Piper yang malah minta jemput di tepi sebuah jalanan sunyi, di dekat bukit, dan sedang bersama seorang cowok pirang yang seolah, _bimsalabim_ , tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupan Piper tanpa pernah terlihat berurusan atau bersama Piper di dunia manusia biasa. Mungkin ayah Piper telah membuatnya bungkam dengan bonus tambahan agar tak bertanya-tanya, atau—

—tuh, kan, soal _ayah_ lagi. Jason menggeram dalam hati.

Ia pernah bertemu Tristan McLean, tapi bukan pada kesempatan yang baik. Walaupun begitu, ia rasa lelaki itu tak buruk-buruk amat. Dia superstar, tetapi dia dengan senang hati jauh-jauh ditarik dari dunianya untuk bersenang-senang dalam keadaan santai. Dia juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan menyodok pinggang pacar putrinya dengan hulu tongkat golf kalau si pacar salah membelikan sepatu yang bukan selera putrinya—dan bukan pula orang yang akan memukul bagian belakang kepala pacar putrinya dengan ujung tongkat golf yang sama kalau dia mencandai putrinya dengan bahasa yang sedikit kasar.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Keracunan makanan? Masih mabuk perjalanan dua hari yang lalu? SUV Romawi yang mengantarmu dikemudikan oleh seorang prajurit ugal-ugalan?"

"Ugh, Pipes," Jason membetulkan duduknya, seolah tak nyaman dengan limo yang sebenarnya jelas-jelas lebih lebar dan lowong dibanding SUV yang sering mengangkut para demigod bolak-balik antara dua perkemahan, "jadi, begini," ia menelan ludah, mendadak ragu untuk menyatakan ketakutannya, karena, _bakal kedengaran bego banget, deh_ , "ah, tidak, tidak. Cuma berpikir, soal, rumahmu di tepi pantai itu. Pasti ... keren dan canggih, ya?"

Mendadak Jason merasa _benar-benar bego_. Sukses sekali dia dalam melunturkan citra anak Jupiter yang berwibawa, pahlawan dalam Ramalan Tujuh, hanya dengan sekali bicara.

Piper tertawa renyah. "Aduh, Bocah Terang, rumah artis tidak selamanya luar biasa seperti di film-film, tahu. Biar kutebak. Leo baru mengajakmu nonton _The Avengers_ , ya? Atau _Iron Man_? Duh, Jason, ayahku bukan seperti Tony Stark. Cuma rumah. Tidak bakalan membuatmu bingung soal yang mana tombol untuk air dingin dan air panas di kamar mandi. Rumahku bukan ciptaan Leo."

Jason berusaha memulihkan imej dengan bersedekap dan menatap ke perkotaan yang mulai mereka jelang—pepohonan telah mulai tergantikan dengan papan-papan iklan. "Lupakan. Aku cuma takut kagok saat aku harus datang ke perkotaan besar dan rumah-rumah metropolis," ujarnya, memoles kata-katanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Oh, yah, kurasa kau sebentar lagi akan tahu kenapa aku lebih betah di Perkemahan Blasteran daripada di manapun tempat yang pernah ditawarkan Ayah." Piper bersandar kembali. "Pondok Aphrodite, walaupun Drew sering bawel soal warna cat kuku, masih jauh lebih baik daripada beberapa tempat di kota. Banyak, kurasa."

Jason tak menyadari seberapa lama dia melamun hingga Piper melambaikan sebuah bantal kecil di depan wajahnya.

"Selalu ada bantal di sini untuk tidur."

Jason mengerjapkan matanya yang ternyata lumayan berat, mengambil bantal itu sembari tertawa kecil. Diletakkannya ke sisi jendela, lalu dia pun bersandar. "Ternyata aku capek juga."

"Tidurlah," kata Piper, yang Jason yakin dibumbui sedikit _charmspeak_ karena dia langsung merasa ditarik oleh alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali tidur tanpa bermimpi. Jason sangat merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Bahkan setelah tertidurnya Gaea pun, mimpi buruk kadang-kadang menandakan sesuatu. Misalnya seperti monster kecil, kalau boleh dibilang, golongan _punk_ dari kawanan yang peduli setan dengan Perang Raksasa dan bergerak sesuai kemauan sendiri, atau mungkin binatang-binatang aneh yang sepertinya bangun dari tidur panjang, kadang-kadang mengganggu sekali terutama dalam perjalanannya keluar-masuk kedua perkemahan.

Namun di sisi lain, dia sedikit berharap dia mendapat mimpi. Minimal sebuah visi tentang cara menghadapi Tristan McLean. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bergaul dengan pria manusia dewasa, yang tidak punya pola pikir seperti pada demigod atau makhluk 'setengah-setengah' lainnya. Atau mungkin tidak pernah, sepanjang kehidupannya? Ayahnya sendiri bukan manusia, dan pergaulannya selama di perkemahan terbatas dengan rekan-rekan sebaya atau orang-orang yang bisa dianggap kakak. Untuk satu kali dalam periode yang cukup panjang, Jason merasa payah tidak ketulungan. Ia membayangkan momen canggung saat Tristan bercerita tentang serunya memancing di waktu luangnya, dan Jason cuma bisa cengar-cengir sambil ber-oh ria—karena tidak mungkin ia membalas dengan, _wow, aku juga pernah memancing! Memancing monster tapinya—dan dia punya dua lusin taring dan ekornya seperti tambang kapal!_

Kalau menjawab begitu, paling-paling Tristan akan menganggapnya setengah waras. Jika tidak dijawab, barangkali salah juga. Nanti dikira dia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Oh, kesan buruk adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Jason Grace di depan orang yang membesarkan perempuan yang dicintainya. Dua perkemahan menganggapnya pahlawan, dan rasanya dia juga harus terlihat seperti orang yang serupa di depan Tristan.

Tapi ... pahlawan seperti apa? Bahu Jason melorot lagi. Dia tidak punya kehidupan di luar perkemahan dan hal itu mendadak terasa sangat aneh. Ia mulai berpikiran untuk mengarang cerita, barangkali berkata bahwa dia dan Piper berencana untuk kuliah di jurusan pertambangan dengan bantuan salah satu sahabat mereka, Hazel Levesque.

"Ngaco, deh," balas Piper ketika Jason menguraikan pendapatnya. Ia tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Ayolah, Ayah tidak akan mempersoalkan siapa kau. Kalau kubilang bahwa kau preman di sekolah baruku pun, dia tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam."

"Ya, dia memang tidak akan berkata begitu, memang, tapi kurasa dia akan langsung mempekerjakan satu lusin penjaga pribadi untukmu."

"Whoa, Jason melucu, kuharap Leo mendengar ini!"

Jason tidak mengerti bagian lucunya di mana. Jelas-jelas dia sedang gugup. Piper yang bebal atau dia yang salah mengatur nada bicara, atau bagaimana, rasanya tidak ada yang benar juga.

"Oh, sebentar lagi kita sampai," Piper dengan antusias memandangi isi kota, "sebentar, aku telepon Ayah dulu—" kemudian dia berhenti sesaat sebelum menekan tombol panggil di layar ponselnya, "—ah, bagaimana kalau kau yang bicara? Ayah lumayan suka kejutan."

"Tidak, Pipes—" belum sempat Jason menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Piper sudah meletakkan ponsel ke telinga Jason dan Jason menelan ludah. Ia ingin memberikan kembali ponsel itu, tetapi dia mempertimbangkan tatapan sopir yang mulai menyadari, dan sebelum dia melompat ke rencana B, di seberang sana sudah terdengar, "Halo, Pipes! Heei, kau di mana? Apakah sudah dijemput? Ayah baru pulang dari rumah teman kecil Ayah, lho, dan tebak apa oleh-oleh yang kudapatkan dari Kuba?"

Jason melirik Piper, dan Piper mengangguk. Jason mengeluh dalam hati, _nggak membantu, deh, Sayang_ , tapi dia menarik napas panjang sambil bergumam, "Halo?" yang pasti terdengar parau dan konyol.

"Oh, siapakah ini? Biar kutebak. Jason Grace?"

"Yeah," Jason berdeham, "ini aku, Tuan—eh, maksudnya, McLean Senior," dia berusaha terdengar santai setengah melucu, "Grace di sini. Kami ... kami sudah hampir tiba. Pipes ingin tahu apakah Anda sudah sampai di rumah, dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemput di bandara karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dia selesaikan di sekolah," Jason berusaha berceloteh, dan ia merasa seperti salah satu anggota geng Drew Tanaka, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia baru sadar betapa gamblangnya cara tersebut untuk mengatakan dia sedang gugup.

"Tentu saja, Nak, aku sudah di jalan! Sebentar lagi sampai, dan—tidak apa-apa, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan temanku yang baru pulang dari Kuba di bandara tadi. Senang sekali mendengar bahwa kau ikut bersamanya, Nak. Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

"Ehm, semua baik-baik saja. Berjalan seperti biasa."

Terjadi keheningan sebentar. Jason merasa perutnya sedikit melilit. _Sudah terjadi_. _Ini semua sudah terjadi_. _Sudah mulai_. Dia harus bicara apalagi?

"Halo, Jason, kau masih di sana?"

"Eh, iya ..."

"Mmm, mana Piper? Ayahnya ingin sekali mendengar suaranya setelah sekian lama!"

Dengan senang hati Jason mengembalikan ponsel itu, dia kehilangan beban besar di pundaknya mendengar Piper berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Sesaat ia merasa perlu salah satu sahabatnya untuk menuliskan sebuah buku panduan cara menghadapi calon mertua. Tapi, siapa?

Percy tak akan pernah ambil pusing dengan keluarga Annabeth, karena Annabeth telah lepas dari keluarganya bahkan sebelum ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Lagipula, mereka mungkin sudah masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Mereka melewati Tartarus berdua, dan restu keluarga bukanlah hal yang akan menjadi penting dalam hubungan mereka.

Frank? Mungkin kasusnya berbeda, karena Pluto bukanlah perkara gampang, tapi sudah sangat jelas Frank takkan menghabiskan waktu menginap dua hari di rumah pantai ayah pacarnya dan berbicara santai tentang kehidupan di luar perkemahan. Pluto bukan makhluk yang berorientasi pada keluarga dan segala ikatannya, setahu Jason.

Leo? Bah. Andai calon mertuanya adalah robot, barangkali bisa jadi. Dan dia adalah orang terakhir yang berada di dalam daftar karena mustahil pula dia mengadakan pertemuan dengan seorang Titan hanya demi berbasa-basi. Tak ada analogi yang mumpuni untuk kehidupan cinta Jason dan Leo.

Intinya, tidak ada kerjasama dan strategi ala tim untuk kasus seperti ini. Jason tak pernah memperhitungkan kemungkinan macam begini.

"Oke, mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi. Oke, Yah, sampai jumpa!"

Mata Jason bersirobok dengan Piper.

"Ayah benar-benar tidak sabar ingin cerita banyak denganmu."

"Oh, yeah, kedengarannya menjanjikan."

"Dan dia merasa sangat sedih karena masa cutinya tinggal dua hari sebelum berangkat ke Meksiko untuk syuting. Dia berharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama."

Separuh dari hati Jason merasa bahagia dan bangga, tetapi di sisi lain dia juga masih bingung, seakan bertanya, _enaknya diapain ya, si Ayah?_ Walau itu terdengar kasar dan lancang, tapi, pada dasarnya, di kepalanya yang berputar hanya soal-soal yang seperti itu.

* * *

Rumah pantai keluarga kecil McLean persis seperti yang Jason bayangkan sebelumnya. Mirip dengan rumah-rumah di film dari DVD selundupan Leo. Persegi, banyak kaca, dan futuristik. Jason tidak tahu lagi kata apalagi yang harus ia ungkapkan. Limosin sudah menghilang tanpa Jason tahu, yang berarti tak ada cara untuk kabur (Jason tahu itu konyol), dan Piper membimbing tangannya untuk berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang agak tersembunyi di samping. Jason membetulkan letak ranselnya, ia melangkah masuk pelan-pelan.

"Whoa, lihat, Tuan Putri sudah datang!" Tristan dengan senang hati melepaskan koran dan kopi kalengan yang baru ia ambil dari meja dekat tangga. "Pipes!"

Piper meluncur pada Tristan seperti seorang anak kecil yang menyambut ayahnya pulang bekerja. Mereka berpelukan dan Tristan menciumi pipi dan kening putrinya. Jason jadi sedikit mengerti rasanya punya anak perempuan (oh, perasaan itu hangat sekali!).

"Dan ini, Grace si Tampan, halo, Tuan Muda!" kata Tristan, hampir-hampir tidak disadari Jason, dan pemuda itu pun cepat-cepat menuju Tristan. Membalas pelukan Tristan yang hampir-hampir meremukkan badannya.

"Halo. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu ..."

"Oh ya ampun, rasanya kau bertambah keren dari musim gugur tahun lalu! Aku menyesal aku tidak mengenalmu sungguh-sungguh saat kalian sama-sama di Los Angeles. _Man_ , betapa aku berharap aku punya lebih banyak libur," kata Tristan, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jason yang lebih terasa seperti memukul. "Bagaimana dengan acara kemah sekolah kalian di Long Island?"

Jason berjengit, Piper lekas-lekas memberi kode dengan kedipan yang lebih cepat.

"Benar, ya, ya, bagus sekali! Aku suka sekali Long Island. Lebih baik daripada di Los Angeles. Tapi, perkemahan di Berkeley juga bagus dan menyenangkan—" Jason lekas-lekas berdeham ketika menangkap pandangan Piper, "Ah, ya, begitulah, kami juga sering berkemah di California. Kadang-kadang." Jason menjatuhkan ranselnya di sofa atas isyarat gestur tangan Tristan.

"Kuharap aku suatu saat bisa berkunjung saat kalian sedang berkemah."

"Ah, Ayah pasti tertangkap kamera kalau datang di acara seperti itu." Piper bersandar di jendela yang menghadap langsung ke pantai. "Banyak teman-teman sepondokku yang mengidolakan Ayah, tahu."

Jason berharap Tristan tak begitu menyadari soal kata 'pondok' yang terkesan janggal—yang sepertinya memang tidak diperhatikan. Dia lantas teringat pada cerita Piper di hari-hari pertamanya di Perkemahan Blasteran, tentang poster-poster film yang ditempelkan di sekeliling pondok Aphrodite.

"Selama ada cara penyamaran, Pipes, mudah saja." Tristan lalu mengajak Jason yang sudah akan meletakkan bokongnya di sofa superempuk. "Ayo, Jason, kita ke ruang makan saja. Biarkan Magdalena yang membawa tasmu ke kamar. Akan kita lihat kamarmu nanti. Kita buka oleh-oleh makanan dariku dan temanku dulu. Pipes, kau tidak sedang diet, 'kan?"

"Peduli amat dengan diet," Piper tersenyum lebar, hampir-hampir memperlihatkan giginya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan, Jason sengaja melambatkan langkahnya. Dinding rumah ini sepi, persis sekali seperti cerita Piper, karena ayahnya nyaris menjual rumah ini karena mereka menempatinya hanya satu tahun sekali, dua kali jika lebih banyak lowong. Tempat tinggal di Malibu lebih nyaman dan berkesan, sementara rumah ini tidak punya sejarah yang signifikan.

Namun ada beberapa lukisan, kecil-kecil tetapi disusun menjadi seperti tangga di dekat televisi. Yang pertama adalah ketua suku Cherokee dalam wujud _pop art_. Eksentrik juga. Jason jadi berpikir kalau saja lukisan itu bisa diperbesar puluhan kali, dan disandingkan dengan patung Zeus Hippie di pondoknya, barangkali mereka berdua akan mengadakan kontes _siapa yang lebih keren_.

Kemudian, lukisan di bawahnya, lukisan perang. Tidak jelas pihak siapa saja itu, maka Jason mendekatinya dan merogoh saku jaketnya, kiri dan kanan, untuk mencari kacamata yang sengaja tak dipakainya sejak berangkat.

"Itu Perang Anglo-Cherokee, abad kedelapan belas. Bisa juga disebut Pemberontakan Cherokee. Bagian dari Perang Prancis dan India."

Jason nyaris tersentak mendapati Tristan berada di sampingnya, dan Piper tidak ada di manapun. Barangkali sudah berada di dapur. Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar sambil mengamati lukisan dengan mata memicing seolah dia juga butuh kacamata.

"Aku tidak tahu Anda suka cerita perang."

"Tidak ada rasa suka secara khusus, Nak, tapi aku sering membaca cerita-cerita perang untuk pekerjaanku."

Jason mengangguk-angguk. "Ada cerita perang yang menyita perhatian Anda secara khusus?"

"Hmm, biar kuingat-ingat. Belakangan ini aku tertarik dengan cerita perang-perang di zaman kejayaan Persia."

"Oh, aku tahu permainan yang bertema Perang Yunani-Persia, Pemberontakan Ionia. Mungkin Anda harus mencobanya sesekali di waktu luang. Aku bisa minta temanku untuk membuat versi ponselnya."

"Benarkah? Nak, ceritakan padaku tentang permainan itu," Tristan menggiring Jason sambil menepuk punggungnya lagi. "Kedengarannya keren. Apa ada mode gampangnya? Aku tidak bisa seperti kalian, para anak muda yang mudah sekali menjalankan peran di permainan dengan level tertinggi."

"Tentu saja ada. Nanti kuceritakan sedikit soal trik-triknya," Jason nyengir, tapi merasa agak menyesal tidak sempat mengamati foto ketiga. Foto anak perempuan kecil, masih bayi, tertawa puas sambil memegangi sebuah boneka berkain khas suku. Piper. Itu pasti Piper saat masih berusia batita. Jason memaksa dirinya untuk menoleh sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak peduli pada Tristan yang masih penasaran.

Benar. Piper kecil. Imut sekali. Jason tak sadar ia nyengir lebar, yang disangka Tristan adalah lonjakan antusiasme yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan pada permainan itu.

* * *

Tristan adalah orang yang cukup tenang saat makan. Baguslah, Jason akhirnya bisa mengapresiasi brownies raksasa di hadapannya (yang ternyata, dibawakan Tristan khusus untuknya, betapa pria itu memang mencintai kejutan bahkan untuk orang lain). Piper bersenang-senang dengan salad sayuran, dan Tristan memakan bistik porsi sedang dengan lahap. Sepertinya dia juga belum makan sejak entah berapa jam yang lalu.

"Ah, Jason, omong-omong, soal keluargamu ..."

Jason berhenti mengunyah.

"Aku dengar dari Pipes, ibumu sudah meninggal, ya?"

Jason mengangguk, kali ini rasanya ringan-ringan saja. Kedatangan Beryl di bukit saat perang tahun lalu memang masih bisa mencubit hatinya, tapi ia rasa lukanya tak sama lagi.

"Dan ayahmu? Pipes tidak pernah menceritakannya secara detil, tapi kuharap aku bisa mendengar beberapa hal darimu. Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan memancing bersama, atau mungkin bermain golf, atau bicara soal _game_."

"Ehm," Jason mengulum bagian dalam pipinya sebentar, "ayahku ... tidak berada di sini."

"Di luar negeri, ya? Negara mana?"

"Dia ... berpindah-pindah. Pergi ke banyak tempat. Yah, begitulah. Aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya, bahkan tidak benar-benar mengenalnya. Kali terakhir aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat di Yunani." _Yep, saat dia menampar kapal kami, tepatnya, mengesankan bukan?_

"Aku mengerti," Tristan mengangguk-angguk. "Kautahu," dia agak susah mengatakan hal berikutnya, tangannya membuat semacam bahasa di udara, "kalau kau tidak keberatan, untuk mengisi kekosongan, kau juga bisa memanggilku Ayah, sama seperti Pipes." Dia bicara sambil memandang Jason dan Piper bergantian.

Jason melirik, dan Piper menunduk pada mangkuknya seperti menahan malu. Duh, lucunya.

"Kalian sudah serius, 'kan? Maksudku, yah, walaupun sepertinya rencana pernikahan masih jauh, kalian bahkan belum dua puluh tahun, tapi dari cara Pipes bicara, kurasa dia tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun, sampai kapanpun," Tristan tertawa kecil. "Ah, cinta masa muda. Indah sekali."

Jason memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "Yah, kurasa bukan ide yang buruk. _Ayah_. Hm," katanya, seolah kata itu terasa berat di lidahnya, atau seolah berhasil memuntir organ lembek tersebut. Bagaimanapun, kata itu berikut maknanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari hidupnya, hampir-hampir tak tersentuh, meski ia tahu bahwa ia punya ayah _orang besar_ , ia tak pernah benar-benar merasa ada ikatan yang sama dengan ayah-anak dalam konteks dunia manusia.

"Nak, ceritakan lagi soal permainan Pemberontakan Ionia tadi! Aku benar-benar tertarik!"

Piper mengerutkan kening pada mereka berdua.

" _Game_ favoritku dan Leo," Jason menjawab rasa penasaran Piper, "Kuperkenalkan pada Dakota juga, dan dia belakangan jadi tertarik."

"Ya ampun, waktu untuk para lelaki ini namanya," Piper memutar bola mata.

"Andai Anda punya piranti _games_ di sini—oh, tunggu! Aku membawa sesuatu di tasku. Ada permainan yang mirip dengan Pemberontakan Ionia, kurasa aku bisa mengajari Anda!"

"Wow, luar biasa! Ayo, habiskan brownies itu, kita akan mulai waktu ayah-anak yang menarik!"

"Heeei," Piper menyela. "Aku bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa jadi penggembira, Pipes, Ayah dengan senang hati mendapatkanmu sebagai pendukung dari sisi Tristan McLean!"

"Oh, oh, maaf, kukira Piper berada di pihakku?" Jason mengernyit.

"Tidak, tidak, Nak, aku mengklaim Piper duluan."

"Ayolah, aku juga ingin memiliki Pipes," keluh Jason dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Kali ini tidak, Grace, Piper milikku!"

Jason ingin memberengut, tetapi dia malah tertawa.

Rasanya tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Permainan yang dimaksud Jason adalah sejenis _Gigantomachy_ , tetapi dalam versi yang lebih ramah dan tidak menampilkan watak sangar sesungguhnya para raksasa. Semacam adaptasi, dengan para raksasa yang dibuat seperti manusia abad kedua puluh satu, menyerang perkotaan dan ditolong oleh si pemain yang bisa memilih menjadi dewa apa saja, dengan kekuatan yang diadaptasi dengan modernisasi. Zeus jadi memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan listrik dari tiang-tiang dan pembangkit di seluruh kota, Poseidon mengendalikan air dari saluran bawah tanah dan tangki-tangki, Hades membangkitkan hantu-hantu dari bangunan yang ditinggalkan, Artemis menjadi ketua detasemen khusus wanita di kepolisian, dan Apollo mengepalai seluruh rumah sakit di kota, sekaligus ketua regu penembak ulung di militer.

Tristan memilih menjadi Zeus (yang Jason pikir adalah sebuah kebetulan yang cukup keren), karena dia bilang setrum adalah kekuatan super yang begitu ingin dia miliki sejak kecil.

Piper memilih undur diri, merasa tidak perlu mendukung siapa-siapa agar adil. Dia menonton _reality show_ yang tampaknya membosankan di televisi, tetapi Jason sedang tidak bisa peduli-peduli amat. Tristan keren dan jago! Seharusnya dia bisa memakai jargon ini untuk promosi film Tristan berikutnya.

Ayah Piper akhirnya pamit untuk tidur pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dia bilang, tidur di jam yang teratur dan cepat adalah hal yang sangat dia rindukan, walaupun ia bilang bermain bersama Jason adalah kepuasan terbesar yang belum pernah ia rasakan entah sejak kapan.

Piper menyelinap ke kamar Jason setelah Magdalena pulang, selesai membereskan gudang bawah tanah yang sudah setengah tahun tak tersentuh. Jason sedang menghadap pantai, seolah sedang mengawasi gelombang. Imajinasi terliarnya adalah melihat Percy tiba-tiba muncul dari gelombang itu dan menunjuk-nunjuk seraya menertawakan dirinya yang konyol karena sempat takut berhadapan dengan Tristan. _Payah kau, begitu saja takut!_

Dia hanya terlalu parno sampai-sampai Piper menertawakannya karena melamun sembari pasang rupa muram.

"Aku tahu kau cukup takut."

Jason mengangkat tangan sebagai gestur menyerah. "Aku tidak percaya aku sempat merasakannya."

"Aku maklum." Piper duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jason. "Kurasa selalu ada kasus yang sama di delapan puluh persen anak laki-laki yang harus berhadapan dengan ayah pacarnya. Bahkan ada yang kabur dan selalu mengulur. Yah, untukmu, kurasa empat dari lima bintang."

"Review yang memuaskan," tukas Jason, berdiri di hadapan Piper. "Ayahmu keren dan gaul sekali. Apa seperti itu imej yang dia tampilkan di depan media?"

"Tidak selalu. Ayah lebih santai saat tidak ada kamera. Kurasa kebanyakan aktor begitu." Piper pun berdiri. "Puas, Bocah Terang?"

"Sangat menyenangkan." Jason meraih bahu Piper. "Sudah mau tidur?"

"Kurasa, 'ya'. Aku mengantuk, serius."

"Baiklah." Jason mengecup kening Piper. "Selamat malam. Hari yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih."

"Selamat malam juga, dan—sebagai catatan—masih ada yang lebih merepotkan daripada menghadapi ayahku untuk pertama kali, lho. Siap-siap untuk besok, ya."

Jason sempat mengamati mata Piper. Hijau pekat bercampur cokelat, bertahan untuk beberapa lama. _Mampus_.

* * *

Jason melompat dari tempat tidur begitu mendapati kamarnya telah menjadi terang—atau setidaknya begitulah dirasanya. Ternyata masih dini hari, dan dia kelupaan memadamkan lampu sebelum tidur.

Dia tidak bisa langsung memejamkan mata, alih-alih ia hanya memandangi seisi kamar, yang benar-benar tidak berseni. Hanya ada satu lemari, satu tempat tidur, dan satu meja kecil yang bahkan tak punya lampu meja. Annabeth pasti akan mengerutkan dahi melihat tempat ini. Selapis tipis debu terlihat di atas meja, Magdalena barangkali lupa mengelapnya. Sama melompongnya seperti Pondok Satu saat ia pertama kali datang, tak menarik. Mungkin memang tak pernah ada tamu yang tidur di tempat ini.

Lampu mendadak mati, dan Jason tersentak bangun.

"Hei, kukira kau tidur, Nak." Lampu pun menyala kembali, pintu yang tadi hanya terbuka sedikit didorong. "Susah tidur, ya?"

Jason mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ternyata instingnya memang selalu benar—dia hampir selalu terbangun untuk _sesuatu_. "Tidak juga." Dia menyaksikan Tristan masuk, lalu bersandar di tembok. Entah mengapa justru Jason yang merasa bersalah melihat pria itu tak punya tempat duduk.

"Rumah ini agak horor, memang begitu. Itulah mengapa aku ingin menjualnya, tapi hati kecilku selalu bilang _nanti, nanti, nanti saja_."

"Duduklah di sini," Jason mengedikkan dagu ke sudut ranjangnya. "Tidak enak melihat Anda berdiri."

Tristan mengikuti saran Jason. Ia menepuk lutut pemuda itu. "Nak, bagaimana Pipes?"

Alis Jason terangkat. "Anda tadi tidak mengeceknya?"

Tristan terkekeh pelan. "Bukan begitu. Maksudku, apakah, dilihat dari perjalanan kalian bersama sekitar setahun belakangan, kau benar-benar serius? Kau bisa memutuskannya sekarang."

Jason merasa dihakimi. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Aphrodite pernah ingin menanyakan hal ini padanya juga. "Saya benar-benar serius," matanya mengawang-awang. "Kami sudah melewati banyak hal bersama," _raksasa, Hercules, nymph yang putus asa, Anak Bumi, Ibu Pertiwi_ , andai Jason bisa menyebutkan semuanya. Rasanya pedih menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar, sementara hal itulah yang paling berarti dalam hidup mereka berdua. Betapa gatal Jason ingin mengatakannya. Apalagi ketika melihat mata Tristan yang sungguh-sungguh. "Dan hal-hal itu bukan sesuatu yang kecil. Kami berutang satu sama lain, dan satu-satunya cara untuk melunasinya adalah dengan hidup bersama sampai akhir hayat kami."

Tristan menepuk (— _memukul_ ) pundak Jason sambil tertawa halus, "Kau ini. Kau berkata-kata seolah kalian berdua baru saja melewati banyak tantangan antara hidup dan mati."

 _Memang begitu._

"Jadi, Jason Grace, kau menyukai rumah ini?"

Jason mengangkat bahu, "Tidak buruk."

"Saat kalian datang ke sini, aku tiba-tiba berpikiran bahwa mungkin aku sebaiknya tidak menjualnya. Kalian bisa menempati rumah ini suatu saat nanti. Barangkali setelah kalian menikah, kedengarannya menarik sekali."

Pikiran Jason jauh melayang sampai rasanya ia terhuyung-huyung. Ia dikembalikan ke tempat duduknya lagi oleh suara Tristan,

"Tidurlah. Besok pagi kita akan tahu rencana kita. Kau lebih suka lampunya dimatikan atau tetap begini?"

"Matikan saja."

Jason menyaksikan hingga Tristan menghilang di balik pintu. Ia hanya sekali bertemu ayahnya, itu pun hanya karena dunia mau runtuh. Kalau tidak, barangkali tidak akan pernah. Satu-satunya wujud yang bisa menjaga logikanya bahwa ia lahir secara wajar dari seorang ayah dan seorang ibu dan bukannya menyembul dari batang akasia atau kelopak kamperfuli adalah patung Zeus Hippie di pondoknya. Sekarang, hanya sekadar kata-kata sederhana dari Tristan pun membuatnya merasa diterima oleh seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena masih kagok untuk menyebut kata 'Ayah' untuk Tristan walaupun bagi Tristan hal itu sangat disarankan.

Jason berbaring telentang. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu dia sama sekali tak bisa memetakan apa saja yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan di hadapan Tristan, tetapi sekarang rasanya begitu mudah untuk mengikuti pria itu, membawanya ke dalam percakapan tertentu, apalagi menanggapi kalimat-kalimatnya.

Dia sudah menghadapi banyak pertarungan; harusnya ia belajar bahwa tak semua hal bisa diduga atau dipetakan. Ketakutan untuk menghadapi barangkali adalah hal mutlak, tetapi memedulikannya atau tidak adalah pilihan. Jason pun menutup mata.

* * *

Jason keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Piper baru turun. Loteng. Katanya di atas sana adalah tempat bersantai yang menarik, bisa untuk makan malam romantis, kalau saja tempat itu sudah bersih. Harus dicoba.

"Sendirian?"

"Ayah keluar sebentar, lari pagi. Biasanya dia mengajakku, tapi karena tadi kau belum bangun, jadi kutolak."

"Sori," Jason tertawa kecil. "Ada acara untuk pagi ini?"

Piper mengangkat bahu, tapi ragu. "Eh, ada yang harus dibeli, kurasa. Tidak ada sarapan. Magdalena tidak datang pagi ini, sepertinya."

"Toserba terdekat di mana?"

Piper mengecek ponselnya, menggulirkan layar beberapa kali. "Google Maps bilang sekitar empat blok dari sini."

"Lumayan. Ayo."

Namun Piper mematung.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Um," Piper kedengaran agak ragu, "Apa kau semacam ... alergi kamera? Apa kau membawa masker?"

"Ada apa, sih, dengan kamera dan masker?"

"Yah, aku pernah masuk tabloid. Bukan tajuk utama, sih. Beberapa kali. Cuma, ya, sebagai anak Tristan McLean yang sering berbuat onar mulai dari mengacau di sekolah sampai 'mencuri' BMW, aku dimata-matai."

Jason berkedip cepat. Kemudian dia tertawa renyah, "Kukira soal apa. Kurasa tidak. Lagipula, apa yang mesti dikhawatirkan? Kau memang pacarku, aku bangga padamu, hal buruk apa yang bakal muncul di berita?"

"Masalahnya di situ—kita tidak bisa menebak hal buruknya," Piper berusaha tersenyum, tapi terlihat masam. "Tapi kalau menurutmu tidak apa-apa, bolehlah. Ayo."

* * *

Akhirnya Jason merasakan lagi rasanya menjadi remaja bebas. Tidak ada mahkota tak kasat mata soal _pontifex maximus_ , tidak ada lagi pertarungan random dari monster yang muncul tiba-tiba dari keheningan, dan tidak perlu memikirkan sekolah. Bergandengan tangan dengan Piper untuk pergi berbelanja, sepertinya ini yang dikatakan 'menikmati hidup'.

Piper sesekali terlihat waspada, tapi bagi Jason itu cukup wajar. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu di perkemahan dan berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang sama dengannya, lalu ketika dia kembali ke dunia biasa dia pasti merasa agak takut mencolok, takut terlihat berbeda dan hal itu ujung-ujungnya menjadi buah bibir.

Namun sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada yang mengawasi.

Mereka berbelanja sebentar saja, karena Piper seolah punya daftar sendiri di dalam kepalanya. Jason hanya menambahkan alat cukur berikut krimnya, Piper membeli sayur-sayuran dan sup krim instan untuk ayahnya.

Tristan sudah berada di rumah ketika mereka datang, dan dia juga sudah membeli makanan dari _food truck_ di jalur lari paginya.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua nonton film hari ini," Tristan mencolek krim yang menempel di bibir mangkuknya dengan sendok, "tapi aku sadar bahwa aku sebaiknya meninggalkan duniaku dulu bahkan hingga akhir liburanku. Jadi, kalian ada saran?"

"Makan?"

"Kuharap di tempat yang punya menu ramah untuk vegetarian, Jason."

"Eh, kurasa itu prioritas nomor dua," Jason terbayang harus menghabiskan waktu satu-dua jam untuk menyeleksi daftar restoran yang ada di sini berikut membaca ulasan-ulasannya, seperti yang pernah Piper lakukan musim lalu di Los Angeles.

"Main di arena bermain keluarga?"

Piper mengangkat alis. "Tidak buruk."

"Boleh juga," Jason menghabiskan remah-remah terakhir brownies yang tersisa di atas piringnya. Ia melongok ke dalam kotak raksasa di tengah-tengah meja, yang ternyata memang sudah kosong. _Yah_. "Sudah lama aku tidak main permainan manusia."

Jason baru menyadarinya saat Piper menendang tulang keringnya.

"Oh, maksudku, permainan yang menarik."

* * *

Benar saja kata-kata Piper soal kamera dan masker.

Jason sudah merasa cukup terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimanapun, saat menjadi _praetor_ , dia cukup dielu-elukan. Orang-orang Roma Baru mengamatinya, beberapa anak menjadikannya idola, beberapa perempuan kasak-kusuk baik saat ia berjalan seorang diri atau bersama Reyna.

Namun bagaimanapun, rasanya risih juga saat berada di alam raya yang jauh lebih luas daripada Roma Baru. Saat mereka keluar dari mobil, orang-orang yang berjalan berhenti sebentar. Sebagian mengambil foto. Beberapa di antara mereka, perempuan dewasa, berduyun-duyun minta foto bareng, sampai beberapa kali Tristan harus menyuruh mereka berdua jalan duluan. Pasti ada di antara mereka semua yang mencari celah di balik gelar duda Tristan. Jason curiga jangan-jangan ada Aphrodite yang menyamar di tengah orang-orang itu, yang memanfaatkan momen untuk foto bareng dengan ayah dari putri kesayangannya, lalu menyimpan foto itu di galeri pribadinya di Olympus.

Bahkan ada yang memotret mereka berdua, lalu pura-pura tidak tahu saat Jason menoleh ke arahnya. Jason merasa seperti orang purba yang baru keluar dari gua.

Cahaya dari fasilitas bermain itu nyaris membutakan Jason, yang kedengarannya aneh karena dia telah satu kali semaput karena melihat cahaya Juno dalam wujud sebenarnya. Dia pusing melihat cahaya yang berputar-putar dari satu mesin, yang kemudian disela oleh sinar dari mesin yang lain. Belum lagi suara berisiknya. Namun Tristan yang sangat antusias mau tak mau membuatnya terbakar juga.

Sama seperti bermain _Gigantomachy_ di rumah kemarin, Tristan berusaha menarik Piper ke #TimTristan, tapi Piper mundur duluan dan lebih memilih bermain sendiri, memasukkan bola basket sebanyak-banyaknya. Tembakannya jitu, begitu yang Jason amati diam-diam sambil bertanding dengan Tristan. Mungkin karena belakangan dia sering bergaul dengan cewek-cewek tomboi Pondok Apollo. Kapan-kapan mengajak Piper bertanding _one-on-one_ sepertinya bagus juga. Yang kalah harus dihukum selemparan s'more.

Tristan sangat kompetitif. Di permainan balap mobil virtual dia benar-benar terobsesi dengan kecepatan maksimum, dan sesekali iseng menabrak Jason. Jason melihatnya sebagai murni seorang ayah yang bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya, yang tidak mau tahu dunia sekitar, yang paling mengerti cara untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya Jason hanya mengkhayal punya ayah yang bisa akrab dengan anak laki-lakinya, dan ia rasa ia telah memilikinya seutuhnya sekarang.

Piper datang dengan sebuah boneka besar sebagai _grand prize_ entah dari permainan apa, yang dia bilang 'saingan Frank', sambil tertawa.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menyimpannya," Piper mengamati beruang yang sedang dipegang Jason untuk diteliti itu dengan mengiba, "bukan ' _aku-banget_ '. Diberikan pada siapa, ya?"

"Calypso?" Jason memberi sugesti tanpa tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Kenapa harus Calypso?" Piper melongo sesaat, tetapi cengiran muncul di wajahnya, "boleh juga. Aku mau tahu reaksinya saat melihat benda-benda seperti ini. Di Ogygia tidak ada beruang, 'kan?"

Jason sudah membayangkan hal-hal konyol seperti Calypso yang mendadak syok melihat benda berbulu yang memandanginya seolah tanpa akhir, yang pada akhirnya membuat Leo ngedumel karena seseorang telah berhasil membuat pacarnya jantungan.

"Kita kirimkan lewat Hermes Express malam ini," Piper mengambil kembali bonekanya. "Dan kita lihat apakah Leo akan segera mengirim hologram mendadak."

Jason menahan tawa, tapi dia gagal. Sambil menggandeng Piper dia menertawakan apa yang dilihatnya di pikirannya sendiri.

"Kita akan dikutuk Leo," Piper menyeletuk. "Tapi, peduli amat. Kita memang berbahaya, ya, Bocah Terang?"

"Tepat," Jason menoleh, dan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Piper. Rasanya ingin sekali mencium perempuan itu, tapi mereka berada di tengah umum dan ia sadar mata Tristan sedang tertuju ke arah mereka. Ia menundanya, dan berusaha terlihat sangat santai saat Tristan berjalan mendekat, dan ia mengangkat tangan untuk tos.

"Hadiah apa yang ada untuk kita, Bos Besar?" tanyanya,

Tristan membalas tosnya, tapi cengirannya sedikit mengejek, "Oh ayolah, aku mendapat lebih banyak hadiah darimu. Kita 5-4, 'kan?"

Jason menggeram dan Tristan menertawakannya. Piper mencium pipi Jason singkat, hampir-hampir tak disadari Jason—setelahnya Tristan mengacak rambut Piper seolah-olah bangga untuk suatu hal.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Jason ingin menangis saja. Atau bergelung seperti bocah tiga tahun dan menunggu untuk ditepuk punggungnya sebelum tidur. Mana saja boleh.

* * *

Atap rumah sudah bersih, ternyata, dan Jason memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya siapa yang membereskannya. Sebuah sofa panjang dan meja rendah membentang dinaungi kanopi yang sudah tua, menghadap langsung ke pantai.

Piper membawa makanan ringan untuk Jason dan sebuah olahan tahu untuknya. Senja di Manhattan benar-benar eksotis, mereka melihat ombak mengguyur pasir di bawah dan tak ada satu pun monster terlihat di kejauhan. Mereka berdua membicarakan hal-hal ringan, soal hologram yang tak kunjung sampai, asumsi mereka Leo tak marah karena bisa saja Calypso menyukai hadiah dadakan itu. Hingga tentang Nico yang perlahan bisa menyatu dengan seluruh bagian perkemahan, terutama karena Will.

Pantai sudah semakin menggelap saja. Tidak ada penerangan di atas, tapi bagi Jason tak mengapa.

"Jadi, Pipes, agak serius, nih."

"Ya?"

"Kuliah. Soal itu—apa kau sudah menentukan pilihan?"

Piper bermain dengan ujung kaosnya. "Belum. Aku masih belum begitu yakin."

"Roma Baru, seperti Percy dan Annabeth?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas bukan itu yang nomor satu."

"New York, agar tetap dekat dengan Perkemahan Blasteran?"

"Jauh untukmu bolak-balik ke California. Kautahu, aku terus-terusan memikirkan perjalananmu dari timur ke barat, dan sebaliknya."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pipes."

Terdengar Piper menarik napas panjang. "Aku sempat berpikir mencari titik tengah, tapi kurasa aku belum memutuskan. Mungkin aku bergantung pada keputusanmu juga."

"Mungkin kita bisa mengetahuinya nanti." Jason melemparkan pandangan pada horison. "Sama seperti saat peperangan, hidup juga soal teka-teki dan bertaruh."

Baru saja Jason menyadari bahwa Piper tengah memandanginya. Cahaya sekitar sudah begitu meredup dan cahaya mata Piper memenangi segalanya. Jason melihatnya lagi, hijau-kecokelatan yang mendadak berdenyar dan menjadi biru, lalu menjadi hijau, dan cokelat, berubah lagi menjadi tak tergambarkan, bagai kaleidoskop yang tiap bagiannya saling menyerbu satu sama lain. Jason tidak merasa gugup atau takut lagi dengan warna-warna barusan, rasanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka berbicara satu sama lain soal ketakutan dan harapan.

Jason sudah menutup mata saat napas Piper terasa di wajahnya, tapi di saat itulah dia merasa seperti ... kehujanan.

Hujan yang terasa seperti remah-remah.

Saat ia mendongak, Tristan berada di atas mereka, seolah tak tahu apa-apa sambil menyemil berondong jagung dan menatap pantai. Sepertinya dia sengaja meraup dengan sembrono.

"Senja yang indah, ya?"

"Yup," Jason secara refleks menarik tangannya yang sudah melingkar di bahu Piper entah sejak kapan. "Indah sekali."

* * *

Jason merasa super-duper hampa saat Tristan memeluknya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal di bandara. Pelukan Tristan membuat Jason bisa merasakan kesepian lelaki itu, yang harus terjebak di keramaian tetapi hatinya seringkali melayang jauh ke konsep yang selama ini jauh darinya: keluarga.

"Yah, namanya juga hidup, Nak." Tristan tak bosan-bosan meremukkan pundak Jason. "Kita harus bekerja keras dan berjuang supaya hidup tetap nyaman, bahkan aman," Jason awalnya merasa bahwa pria itu berkata-kata untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi ujung-ujungnya dia bisa menarik benang merah dalam kehidupannya 'yang lain'. Kalau tidak berjuang, ya tidak aman. Hidup itu memang kadang-kadang sadis. Apalagi dengan menjadi demigod.

"Kapan-kapan kita berkumpul lagi, ya. Dan, Pipes," dia menarik tangan Piper, membukanya, dan menaruh sebuah kunci. "Rumah di Manhattan sepenuhnya berada di tanganmu. Kalian boleh mengadakan acara menginap dengan teman-teman kalian yang lain di sana. Kalau mau menambahkan sesuatu juga silakan—sesukamu saja."

"Leo!" sambar Jason. "Kita bisa minta Leo untuk membuatkan banyak hal!"

"Terserah kalian, buatlah diri kalian nyaman. Pipes," Tristan menangkup wajah putrinya, menciuminya di kening dan pipi, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Berbahagialah di sekolah." Lalu dia menghadap Jason, sempat terjadi tatap-tatapan yang canggung karena Jason teringat dengan ciuman di atap senja kemarin, yang gagal karena hujan berondong jagung. "Jason, kutitipkan Pipes. Jangan banyak bertengkar, oke?" lalu dia berbisik, membuat Piper curiga, terlebih dengan cengiran jahil Jason yang muncul setelahnya.

Manajer Tristan menegaskan soal waktu, Tristan pun memberi Jason dan Piper pelukan perpisahan.

Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan bandara, Piper menyenggol Jason. "Apa yang dibisikkan Ayah, sih?"

Cengiran itu muncul lagi. "Setelah ini kita minta Leo untuk merekayasa sebuah _game_."

* * *

Rachel Dare datang ke perkemahan dalam keadaan masih berseragam, seperti biasa, dan tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Namun sepertinya apa yang harus dipermasalahkan kali ini adalah _apa yang ia bawa_.

Ia menyeret Piper dan Jason yang curiga pun membuntuti (karena saat bicara pada Piper di dekat lapangan basket, Jason sadar mata Rachel berkali-kali terarah padanya).

Agak ke tepian, Rachel memberikan sebuah tabloid ke tangan Piper. "Buka halaman tiga puluh delapan," pintanya.

Tangan Piper melompat-lompati halaman dengan lekas, sepertinya juga dibantu oleh angin Jason. Pemuda itu sama tak sabarannya, walaupun sama sekali tak terlihat di wajahnya.

 _PUTRI TRISTAN MCLEAN YANG PEMBERONTAK MULAI TINGGAL BERSAMA DENGAN PACARNYA DI MANHATTAN_

Ditambah dengan foto pendukung, Piper dan Jason bergandengan tangan, baru keluar dari rumah pantai mereka, dalam keadaan masih berpakaian tidur dan hanya dilapisi jaket ala kadarnya. Piper pun baru sadar dia memakai sandal kamarnya untuk berkeliaran hingga ke toserba.

Jason melirik Piper, yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan jengah.

"... Sekarang aku merasa seperti selebriti, Pipes."

 **end.**

* * *

* _Gigantomachy_ : bangkitnya bangsa raksasa melawan dewa-dewi dalam mitologi Yunani


End file.
